


Random 500 Word Ficlets

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Dissociation, Gen, Getting Back Together, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lightwood Family, Painting, Parabatai Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 33
Kudos: 69





	1. What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is its own fic so read the summaries and chapter notes for each.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace does his best to comfort Alec when he has a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attack, canon compliant, platonic Jalec (can be read as romantic).

It happens while Alec is brushing his teeth, of all things. Perhaps his mind is too busy during the day, thinking about what needs to be done that it’s not until nightfall, when he starts relaxing, that his thoughts begin to wander.

Whatever the cause may be, one moment Alec is thinking about patrol schedules and the next, he’s dizzy from all the thoughts of what could go wrong.

His heart races and his hands shake as he removes the toothbrush from his mouth, gives it a cursory rinse and sticks it into the holder.

When he rinses his mouth out, moving on autopilot because his mind is still spinning, still refusing to focus on the task at hand, the cool water grounds him for a moment.

The moment of reprieve gone as soon as he straightens his spine and catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The reflection feels so distant from himself, like he’s looking at a stranger.

He shakes his head, turning away from the glass, struggling to catch his breath. He just needs to make it to his bed. Everything is a little softer when a soft comforter separates him from the rest of the world.

Alec stumbles into his room, relieved that he’s already changed into what passes as sleeping clothes. He shuts the door and slides into bed. He’s barely made it under the comforter when the door slams open and the light flips on.

It goes against all his training, but his first instinct, the one he acts on, is to tug his comforter over his head, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

“Alec!” He knows that voice too well and it’s only at the realization that Jace is in his room, that Alec realizes he forgot to close off the parabatai bond. Everything had happened so fast. He’d spiraled so quickly and with his mind so cluttered, he’d entirely neglected to hide his emotions.

“Go away,” Alec grumbles from beneath the covers, shutting off the bond completely. He’s too ashamed to look at Jace. He might live the rest of his life hiding in shame beneath his comforter.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Alec bites his lip hard because the pain distracts him from the inner turmoil.

“Alec—”

“I’m having a panic attack, okay?” He knows he’s admitting a weakness, and in the morning he’ll regret it. But right now, when he feels so far from himself, time has no meaning. It dulls the sharpness of future consequences when tomorrow feels nonexistent.

He expects Jace to leave, but a moment later the bed is shifting as the blond shadowhunter climbs onto it.

“What are you doing?” Alec asks, finally peeking out from under the blanket, as Jace settles down behind him, draping a strong arm over his torso. The warm weight has Alec a bit more settled in his skin.

“Let me help.”

Alec swallows his arguments, pressing his face into his pillow. He won’t admit it, but this is exactly what he needs.


	2. Purple Columbines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle hurries back to the Institute after she feels a familiar soul-deep sadness coming from the parabatai bond while on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Clizzy, implied depression, mentions of past self-harm.
> 
> The flower aspect is inspired by Izzy's flower being purple columbines, according to her TMI wiki page.

They’re halfway through a mission when Isabelle feels it. The soul-deep pain coursing through the parabatai bond, the rune on her wrist aching _._ The pain is familiar memories of finding Clary with a blade pressed to her own skin resurface, making Isabelle’s stomach turn.

She doesn’t realize how distracted she’s become until an arrow flies past her face to take down a demon only a few feet from her.

“You okay?” Alec calls, and she can hear the worry in his voice.

The parabatai bond has been closed off, no doubt by Clary, so Isabelle nods and tightens her grip on her weapon. She’ll finish this as quickly as possible and then she’ll rush back to the institute to find Clary.

After that, she fights with a ferocity she’s fairly sure she’s never achieved before.

Despite her best efforts, the mission takes another hour to complete. By the time they’re done, Isabelle is almost sick with worry, the parabatai bond still closed.

She doesn’t bother stripping her weapons or gear as they reach the Institute, instead running full-speed for Clary’s room, her heart pounding in her chest.

She rips the door open, preparing for the worst, only to find Clary sitting on her bed, studying runes. Izzy carefully studies her exposed skin for any new Iratzes. What she finds instead are delicate purple flowers painted along Clary’s left arm.

“Izzy?” Clary asks, clearly startled, putting the rune book aside so she can stand. “What’s wrong?”

“You were—” Isabelle breaks off, still searching for any sign of harm. When she finds none, she meets Clary’s worried gaze. “I felt you earlier, when it got bad. Are you okay?”

Clary looks away. “I didn’t mean to distract you. I don’t even know what triggered me _._ I’d hoped I’d closed the bond fast enough.”

Isabelle interrupts with a pained voice, “I’d rather know when you’re hurting.”

“I was hurting,” Clary admits before gesturing to the flowers. “But painting helped.” At the reassurance that Clary is truly alright, Isabelle allows her gaze to be directed down. Now that she’s looking closely, she can see how the green stems loop around Clary’s runes, careful not to cover any. The flowers are intricately done in several shades.

Isabelle finally begins stripping out of her gear, leaving it near the door so she can put it away when she leaves. She’s not quite ready to be away from Clary yet. “What are they?”

Clary smiles softly as she sits back on the bed. “Purple columbines.” Isabelle kicks off her shoes and sits beside Clary when she gestures her over. “They remind me of you.”

“Oh?” Isabelle takes Clary’s wrist to study the flowers. “You know, I prefer red.”

There’s a soft snort. “I know. But I didn’t want to use red paint.” _Of course._ “And, if you know the meanings behind purple columbines, I think you’ll agree that they’re fitting.”

Isabelle hums, leaping against Clary, still shaking reassurance, still hoping to provide comfort. “Tell me?”

“Of course.”


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy goes to Alec for advice about choosing a parabatai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CODA but I just pretend Clary doesn't lose her runes and memories at the end~

Izzy knocks on Alec’s already-open office door, feeling uncharacteristically nervous, “Is this a bad time?”

Her brother looks up from where he’s doing paperwork behind his desk, “Izzy, you’re welcome any time. Is something wrong?”

“No. I just wanted to talk.”

He gestures for her to come in and she enters, gravitating towards the familiar stained glass window to admire the holiness of the artistry, to give herself time to collect the thoughts running rampant in her head.

“Hey Alec?”

He hums, still more focussed on his paperwork than on her. She’s relieved. It takes some of the pressure off. She picks at a groove in his desk, tasting the weight of her next words on her tongue before she speaks them.

“How did you know you wanted Jace to be your parabatai?”

They’ve talked about it before, a bit, but it had always been vague. While she’d always supported her brother, Isabelle has never been interested in having a parabatai. She never thought she needed one.

“Well,” Alec starts slowly. “You know I had doubts, but… Jace and I worked better as a pair than individually. We had each other’s backs and we made each other stronger. It felt… right.”

Izzy feels the words settle deep inside her. She thinks she understands now.

“Why do you ask?”

She finally turns away from the stained glass and sees Alec watching her. She forces a smile, knowing her brother’s tumultuous relationship with Clary, even if it’s gotten better, might make him hesitant to support her idea.

“I want to ask Clary to be my parabatai.”

To her surprise, Alec, after blinking a few times, starts to smile. “That’s a great idea, Izzy.”

“Really? You think so?” Knowing that he supports the decision calms her, gives her a newfound confidence. 

“She still has a lot to learn, about fighting and our society, but she’s come a long way. The way the two of you move, fighting or not, like you’re always aware of each other… it’s like me and Jace. You’re good together.”

Izzy smiles at that, but there’s still a sliver of uncertainty. “Do you think she’ll say yes?”

Alec rolls his eyes as he stands up, crossing the room to pull her into a quick hug. “Izzy. She _adores_ you. Of course she’ll say yes.”

“Thank you,” she breathes, hugging her giant of a brother back.

“I thought you never wanted a parabatai,” Alec muses, moving back behind his desk.

Izzy runs a finger along the snake whip wrapped around her wrist. “I didn’t. I thought I was at my best when I was alone, but... That’s not true anymore. She makes me stronger.”

“You’re going to be a great parabatai, Isabelle.”

She’d been pretty sure she wanted to ask Clary before this conversation, but now she feels stabilized, confident. “Thanks, Alec. I’m going to go find Clary.”

He wishes her good luck, but she doesn’t need it. This feels right. _Clary_ feels right.

It, _Clary,_ feels like coming home.


	4. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows what comes next when Jace finally returns from his self-discovery road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jace/Magnus/Alec. Human AU.
> 
> Written for the HuntersMoon discord's HM500.  
> Prompt: the song Roadtrip by Dream ft. PmBata.

Neither Magnus nor Alec know what to expect to when Jace finally calls after months of radio silence.

Alec hesitates, thumb hovering over the _answer_ button. He knows he and Magnus are hoping for the same thing. But what if Jace is calling to say he’s moved on? What if he’s found someone new?

“Alexander?” Magnus leans closer, pressing their shoulders together.

Alec soaks up the comfort of the boyfriend still by his side and presses _answer_. His heart is in his throat as he puts it on speaker. The sound of Jace’s voice has Alec almost in tears.

They’re out the door the second Jace asks to see them.

The weather is warm and sunny, and the park bustles with activity. But Alec’s world has narrowed down to the picnic table where he’s sitting. Magnus is beside him, their hands clasped under the table. Across from them, Jace keeps fidgeting.

Seeing Jace so nervous has Alec’s anxieties returning full force. Alec wants, _needs,_ Jace to be happy, but his heart would break if he had to force a smile and pretend he was okay seeing Jace move on.

Letting him go the first time had been hard enough. He and Magnus had spent more than a few nights sipping alcohol, detesting the silence that had descended in Jace’s absence.

“Thanks for coming.” Jace isn’t even _trying_ to sound confident.

“Of course we came.” Magnus sounds as calm and collected as ever. Alec doesn’t know how he manages it. But when Alec’s faith in the trio’s relationship had faltered with the distance between them and Jace, Magnus had never doubted that the blond would return. “How was your road trip?”

Jace’s eyes light up and Alec can almost forgive him for leaving, if it’s made him happy. “Amazing. I went _everywhere._ There are so many places I want to show both of you. Popular clubs, hidden lakes, giant bookstores.”

Alec can’t stop the way he perks up, the hope that builds in his chest at Jace’s words.

Jace sobers, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I know you guys didn’t understand why I had to go, but… it was something I had to do.”

“We _do_ understand.” Alec speaks for the first time since they’d exchanged stilted greetings. “You needed to know who you are outside of our relationship.”

Jace deflates further and Alec regrets his word choice. “I missed you, both of you. I want, if it’s okay, if there’s any chance you could forgive me. I want to come home. Please.” He won’t look at them and Alec’s heart aches for him.

“Of course,” Magnus breathes, free hand reaching across the table to hold Jace’s. The blond clings to him, eyes desperate. “It hasn’t been home without you.”

Jace looks relieved. But when he looks to Alec, his eyes are guarded again. “Alec?” He sounds so desperate, so scared, as if Alec could ever deny him anything.

He reaches for Jace’s other hand, gripping tight. “Come home, Jace.”


	5. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Isabelle make art.
> 
> RATED E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, just sweet sexy times.
> 
> This is my first explicit femslash !!

Heat rushes through Isabelle as she admires the lines of Clary’s body. The redhead is kneeling, clad only in a pair of lacy black panties, over the canvas that sits on the floor of her studio. Her fingers are stained indigo from the large paintbrush in her hand. The canvas is covered in hues of purple and blue, still shiny and wet.

Clary flick her wrist, finishing the last streak of paint. She sets the brush aside, looking up at Izzy. “You’re next.”

Izzy, already impatient, tugs off her own underwear and lays so her back is on the canvas, the rest of her on the tarp beneath it. Like Clary, her hair is in a bun to keep it out of the way. Still, she’s careful not to rest her head on the canvas.

The paint is cold against her back, but she doesn’t particularly mind when Clary is so close to her, almost entirely naked.

Isabelle reaches for her girlfriend’s arm, tugging Clary down on top of her. Clary presses in closer, sliding their lips together in a heated kiss. She holds herself carefully above Izzy, keeping herself mostly paint-free, _for now_.

Clary rolls her still-clothed hips and Izzy moves against on the paint, smearing it.

“Hurry up,” Izzy demands softly when they part. It feels like it’s been ages since they put out the canvas.

Clary steps out of her underwear before reaching for the bucket of dark purple paint. Isabelle forces her eyes away from her gloriously naked girlfriend to dip her hand into the sky blue bucket.

This time when Clary moves in, she’s purposeful about spreading violet paint over Isabelle’s naked body. Izzy shivers under the cool liquid and the soft press of Clary’s fingers to her shoulders, her arms, her hips.

Not one to be outdone, Isabelle trails paint-covered fingers down Clary’s back and ass, tugging her closer to nip at her jaw.

“Izzy,” Clary breathes against her lips.

Isabelle brings her legs up to wrap around Clary’s waist. Clary’s hips stutter against hers before Izzy is using the position to flip them, leaving her straddling Clary, the red-head now stretched out on the canvas.

Izzy’s blue-stained hands grasp at Clary’s waist, while she presses open-mouthed kisses to Clary’s breasts, grinding against her thigh.

She moves lower, swiping a fingertip and turning one of Clary’s nipples a delightful shade of blue.

“We’re going to hang this up at the Institute for everyone to see,” Isabelle murmurs against her girlfriend’s inner thigh. She noses at the crease of Clary’s hip, so close to where the redhead wants her. “But they won’t know how we made it. That’s just for us.”

Clary grips at the canvas, the sweetest moans spilling from her lips, as Isabelle finally focuses on her pussy, licking at the folds.

Together they make the paint into art. And, when Clary squirts with her third orgasm, she wets the drying paint in a smudge that becomes Izzy’s favorite part of their painting.


End file.
